


Loss of Humanity

by giogiogiovannabanana



Category: Jjba - Fandom, Jojo’s bizarre adventure, anime - Fandom
Genre: Corruption, Jjba part 3 spoilers, M/M, Mental Breakdown, this is a mess but idc, villain, yeah pls enjoy this is my first ao3 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giogiogiovannabanana/pseuds/giogiogiovannabanana
Summary: An AU where the Stardust Crusaders find out who Pucci is during the SDC timeline and kill him before their final battle with Dio. What happens next is where this story begins.
Relationships: Dio Brando/Enrico Pucci
Kudos: 19





	Loss of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa, I hope you enjoy this! It’s my first fanfic on Ao3! 🙈 -Gio

“Pucci,”  
Dio whispered in a shaky voice,  
“you killed him, didn’t you, Jotaro...?”

Jotaro’s eyes widened. How did he know? He didn’t witness the murder, so how...  
“How did you find out?”  
he asked.  
Dio’s piercing gaze locked with his.  
“That man was my friend. I know his aura better than anyone else. That aura is missing...”  
he spat out, his eyes darkening with each word.  
Despite the cruel man that Dio was, Jotaro felt a slight pang of guilt for killing his only friend. Still, he stood his ground.  
“Good grief, do you really think I’d let someone who was helping you with your plans live? He was an enemy.”  
he said, shaking his head slowly.  
Dio began to laugh. A low, yet maniacal one, at that. He began to slowly shake his head, his body shaking. He looked up at Jotaro, his eyes a bloody red, and said,  
“You’re gonna regret that, Joestar...”

Dio began to slowly walk towards Jotaro, his aura and color scheme changing with each step. The once golden aura that surrounded him when using his stand turned a bloody red. His orange jacket and pants turned black, along with his normally blonde hair. The green headband and other green adornments on his outfit turned as red as his aura. He had no humanity left. He was fully corrupted.

Dio brought out his stand, which was now black and red, just like him. He didn’t waste any time lunging at Jotaro, letting out an animalistic ‘wrrryyyy’ mid-lunge. Jotaro, despite the shock that overwhelmed him, quickly brought out his stand. The two stands clashed against each other, the air around Jotaro and Dio swirling rapidly.  
“Dio, you bastard, what did you do?!”  
Jotaro yelled, struggling to push The World back.  
Dio let out another maniacal laugh.  
“I don’t know, but it feels great~!”  
he yelled back.

The World began to push Star Platinum back, and while Jotaro was caught off guard, it plunged its fist through SP’s chest. Jotaro coughed up a torrent of blood as a large hole appeared in the middle of his chest.  
Dio kept laughing as he recklessly lunged at Jotaro again.  
He dug his claws into Jotaro’s head as soon as they made contact with each other. Jotaro let out a cry as Dio began to tear through his skull.  
“I’ve never felt anything like this before~!”  
Dio gleefully yelled, laughing as Jotaro’s mangled body went limp in his hands. He stared down at the Joestar with a murderous grin on his face and snarled.  
“You were a fool to attack Pucci, filthy Joestar...”  
he sneered.

* TIME SKIP - 1 YEAR *

It had been a year since that fateful encounter with Jotaro. Dio’s appearance hadn’t changed since then, but his emotions and his soul were bravely impacted.  
He couldn’t feel much empathy for others even before the change, but now, he didn’t care at all. In fact, he wanted everyone besides himself to die. Humanity meant nothing to him anymore, and he no longer relied on servants. He didn’t care about anyone anymore. He used humans as tools and nothing more. Although he just thought of killing as a necessity back then, now, he saw it as a hobby. The only emotion he felt now was rage, and he didn’t care what anyone else thought of him.  
He would do what he pleased with humans, and no one could stop him. He didn’t even think of Pucci anymore, or his goals of achieving Heaven.  
Now, he just wished for the death of everyone around him.


End file.
